HA OU AI REN
by Xi Alexandrite
Summary: Luhan milik Kris. Siapapun tidak akan ia izinkan mengambil hal yang menjadi miliknya. Dan dia akan memberitahu dunia kalau Luhan hanya bergantung padanya. KrisHan, HunHan, KaiHan. Review? I've changed the Title gays. ;)


** N**

.

Author : Xi Alexandrite

Genre : Boys love. Romance,

Cast : Luhan, Kris, Kai Sehun and the other EXO members

Rating : M (A lot of SMUT) maybe~

Length : Multichaptered/Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anyting but Luhan. :P

.

**NO PLAGIAT, JUSEYOO~~**

**.**

**.**

FF ini terinspirasi dari Ha Ou Ai Ren

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**I warned you!**

**.**

**.**

**Xi Alexandrite**

Shamessly present

.

** N**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**His Tattoo**

**.**

Luhan berdiri di depan cermin dengan tatapan intens. Memperhatikan refleksi dirinya yang seukuran aslinya. Ia jadi mengerti kenapa mereka selalu menyebutnya cantik, _angel _atau berbagai julukan lain yang mengagungkan keindahan parasnya. Tangannya yang kurus dan putih seperti porselen bergerak pelan. Ia meraba dadanya. Meski baru saja mandi dan disiram air dingin, ia masih merasakan kehangatan sentuhan tangan orang yang sudah mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik _orang itu. _Luhan tidak menolak karena ia memang tergantung padanya.

Perlahan, tangannya bergerak meraba tato yang ada di punggungnya sebelah kanan. _Panas. _Ia selalu teringat kembali perasaannya saat pertama kali besi panas itu menempel disana membakar kulitnya. Ia menjerit. Pertama kalinya merasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat seseorang dibuatkan tato. Tatonya bukan sembarang tato untuk sekedar bergaya atau untuk menunjukkan kejantanan. Melainkan tato yang mengartikan kalau ia sudah menjadi milik seseorang, milik seorang yang punya kekuatan untuk mencengkeram tubuhnya, seperti cakar naga yang menjadi simbol _orang itu_, sama seperti tato yang ada di punggungnya. Gambar naga itu membuka mulutnya dan menunjukkan taringnya yang runcing seperti habis diasah. Kukunya panjang dan tajam, kumis nya melambai seperti ilalang tertiup angin kencang dan sisiknya terlihat keras dan kasar.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ahh~" desahan kecil lolos dari bibirnya yang merekah. Ia ingat betul kalau saat itu ia tidak bisa berteriak menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya karena mulutnya disumpal oleh benda panjang dan keras, ereksi orang yang memilikinya. Meski wajahnya dialiri air mata seperti air dimusim hujan, _orang itu _tetap menusuk mulutnya agar teriakannya tidak keluar. Akhirnya, saat orang itu mengeluarkan cairannya didalam, Luhan pun mengeluarkan jeritannya yang tertahan.

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka, Luhan pun menoleh.

Nafasnya tercekat. _Orang itu_ berdiri disana dengan gagahnya. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan bentuk yang mempesona. Wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit rasa kaget karena Luhan tidak mengenakan apapun, _naked _di depan cermin. Tapi detik berikutnya seringaian menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kau belum siap?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya. "A-aku akan bersiap – siap, Kris."

"Tidak usah."

Kris berjalan pelan dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Luhan. Menghirup wangi tubuhnya sehabis mandi. Tidak puas, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat bahu Luhan. Mengecupnya berkali – kali.

"K-kris.." Luhan memiringkan kepalanya kearah yang berlawanan. Kris jadi semakin leluasa. Tangannya memegang erat lengan Kris yang mulai menjalar. Mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, terus keatas dan berhenti pada tonjolan kecil miliknya yang sudah menegang. Berdiri tegak.

"Ahh.. ahh.." jari Kris mulai memainkan putingnya. Memelintirnya dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya. Mencubitnya, dan menariknya kuat – kuat.

"AAAAAAHH... Ahhnnn hmm..."

"Terus mendesah sayang hh.. Aku tau kau menikmatinya," bisik Kris di telinga Luhan. Tidak lupa untuk mengulumnya dan memasukkan organ bertulang rawan itu kedalam mulutnya seperti mau menelannya. Liurnya tertinggal disana.

"Kau sengaja tidak berpakaian, eoh? Memancingku agar milikku ini kembali memasukimu dengan keras?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan tonjolan yang menyentuh dan menekan pantatnya.

"Keluarkan desahanmu, Luhan. Tunjukkan padaku kalau kau menyukai sentuhanku."

"Nyaaa aahh ahh.."

Genggaman Luhan pada pergelangan Kris makin kuat saat Kris memegang batang penisnya. Memainkan ujungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan. Lalu mengocoknya dengan kecepatan yang tidak teratur. Kadang cepat lalu berubah lambat. Luhan menunduk. Ia seolah tidak bisa sanggup menahan semua ledakan yang siap ia keluarkan. Belum lagi bibir Kris yang mengklaimnya. Menggigit lehernya kuat dan pasti akan menambah bercak ditubuhnya yang tak pernah hilang. Lalu lidahnya beralih pada tato di punggungnya.

"Kau tahu Luhan? Sekalipun kau tercampak dijalanan, tidak akan ada yang menolongmu. Mereka semua tahu kau milikku karena kau punya tato ini. Milik Kris. Namja yang sangat berkuasa, begitu menguasai tubuhmu. "

"Nghh..."

"Jangan menunduk!" titah Kris. Ia mengangkat dagu Luhan. "Lihat tubuhmu di cermin sayang. Lihat betapa lemahnya dirimu dibawah rengkuhanku. Bagaimana putingmu berekasi secepat itu terhadap kulit jariku. Nafasmu yang tidak teratur. Dan..." Kris menghentikan kocokannya sebentar. "Lihat penismu yang begitu mendamba sentuhan."

Luhan menurut. Wajahnya memerah saat ia memperhatikan kalau semua yang dikatakan Kris itu benar. Tubuhnya lemah terhadap rangsangan. Apalagi dari Kris. Tatapan mereka beradu lewat cermin.

"Tolong..." Luhan berkata dengan pelan.

"Apanya yang tolong?"

"J-jangan berhenti.. l-lanjutkan lagi..." Oh.. benar – benar tidak tahu malu. Tapi Luhan begitu ingin mencapai puncaknya yang tertahan.

"Baiklah.."

Kris kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya melahap tubuh Luhan. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya membuat Luhan berteriak putus asa dan mengeluarkan spermanya ditangan Kris dan sebagian lagi memuncrat di cermin.

"Ahh.. hmm" Andai Kris tidak menahannya, Luhan pasti ambruk di lantai. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Selalu cepat seperti biasanya, hem?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia memang selalu cepat orgasme. Menunjukkan kelemahannya, tapi itulah yang disukai Kris.

"Akh!" Luhan menjerit pelan saat Kris menjambak rambutnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada cermin hingga ia bisa mencium bau spermanya sendiri.

"Jilat! Bersihkan cermin itu dengan lidahmu. Lihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresimu saat sedang horny!"

Kris tersenyum melihat kepatuhan Luhan. Luhan, miliknya. Orang yang memberinya _pleasure_ yang tak terungkapkan. Luhan.. oh.. Kris bersyukur betapa ia bisa menikmati indahnya lubang Luhan kapan pun ia mau. Bagaimana nikmatnya cairannya yang keluar dari penis minimalis miliknya. Lembutnya kulit Luhan yang membuatnya ingin menggigit seluruh tubuhnya tanpa terlewat meski hanya satu mili. Bibir Cherry Luhan yang manis dan akan meneriakkan namanya dengan luar biasa sexy saat mencapai puncaknya. Oh.. Luhan.._angel-_nya.

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia mulai menjilati spermanya. "Hmm.. mmmh mm" gumamannya makin membuat Kris _on. _Ia menelannya. Kepalanya bergerak – gerak mengikuti cipratan yang berserakan di permukaan cermin.

"Cukup!" Luhan pun berhenti. "Jangan rakus sayang. Berbagilah denganku." Luhan berbalik dan Kris langsung melahap bibir Luhan. Mencicipi rasa yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Lidah Luhan bergerak – gerak mencoba mengimbangi lidah Kris yang lihai.

"Kau tetap terasa nikmat."

Wajah Luhan memerah.

"Setelah sekian lama bersamaku, kau masih malu?"

"T-tidak.." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris.

Kris kembali memutar wajah Luhan menghadap cermin. Ia membuka celananya dan membebaskan miliknya yang langsung menegak. Ia mengocoknya sebentar. Tanpa diminta, Luhan melebarkan kakinya, menunjukkan lubang pinknya yang siap menelan penis Kris yang sudah begitu dekat.

Dengan berpegangan pada pinggang Luhan, Kris langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam _hole _Luhan. Menusukkknya dengan keras.

"AAAHH NYAAA..."

Indahnya suara itu.. Kris semakin bersemangat. Ia tidak perlu lagi mempersiapkan Luhan dengan memasukkan jari atau apapun. Langsung saja. Lagipula dengan begini ia merasakan yang lebih. Kontraksi otot anus Luhan yang menjepit batang kemaluannya didalam. Begitu nikmat. Kris menggerakkan pinggangnya dan memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan sangat cepat. Tubuh Luhan bergetar kencang. Ia berpegangan erat pada dinding disamping cermin.

"Sssh.. shh shhh.." Luhan merasa kakinya seperti tidak menginjak lantai saat Kris menumbuk tepat didaerah yang menjadi kelemahannya. Berulang – ulang dan ia semakin lemas. Bisa ia rasakan kalau juniornya kembali menegang. Sebelah tangan Kris berpindah dan kembali mengocoknya.

"Di..sana... la—lagi.."

Tanpa perlu meminta dua kali, Kris menuruti permintaan Luhan. Ia kembali menusuk tepat di titik itu, membuat Luhan makin tidak bisa mengendalikan desahannya. Ruangan itu menjadi panas. Keringat mereka bercucuran diiringi desahan dan erangan. Ditambah dengan bunyi kulit yang beradu membuat Kris makin mempercepat sodokannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa merasakan lubang anus Luhan makin menyempit, otot – otot penisnya terasa keluar pertanda ia tidak akan lama lagi mencapai puncaknya.

"Kris.. aku.. aku mau AAHH Kris..!" Kepala Luhan menunduk saat ia mencapai yang kedua. Nafasnya ngos – ngosan seperti habis marathon. Tapi ia belum bisa bernafas lega karena Kris masih terus menghujam lubangnya. "Ngghhh..."

"Sabar sayang, aku..nghh..Luhan.. hh" Kris mengucapkan nama Luhan. Ia meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan dan menjilat keringatnya. Terdengar bunyi 'plop' saat ia menarik penisnya. Cairannya langsung jatuh kelantai dan sebagian lagi mengalir dipaha Luhan. Luhan merasa seperti ada yang _hilang _saat Kris mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam. Tapi ia tidak mungkin memintanya agar benda kesukaannya itu terus – terusan didalam.

"Kau.. kembali jorok dan berbau sex, Luhan."

"Ne.. aku bisa mandi kembali.. kya.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan terkejut karena lubangnya sudah dimasuki oleh jari Kris. Namja itu mengambil semua spermanya yang tersisa dan menjilat tangannya.

"Seperti biasa, aku suka rasanya. Mau coba?" Luhan tidak perlu menjawab karena Kris sudah mendekatkan kepalanya dan mereka berciuman panas. Luhan merasa senang karena ia bisa merasakan cairan Kris yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Kau suka?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kita mandi bersama?"

Luhan langsung meloncat kedalam pelukan Kris. Ia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang namja itu.

"Kalau melihat tingkahmu, tidak akan ada yang tahu kau lebih tua, Luhan."

"Biar."

Kris terkekeh. Meski kepala Luhan tidak bisa ia lihat, ia bisa merasakan namja itu cemberut.

"Sepertinya acara mandi kita akan lama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luhan mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Kris. "A..pa tidak terlambat?"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Luhan. "Aku bosnya. Mereka tidak akan protes."

"Tapi.. klien kali ini dari Korea kan? Bagaimana kalau mereka..."

"SShh..." Kris mendiamkan Luhan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Biarkan saja. Atau kau ingin menolakku dengan berbagai alasan?"

Mata Luhan membesar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Tidak. Kau tahu.. Kris. Aku tidak pernah menolakmu. Aku.. milikmu."

Kris menyeringai dan ia kembali menyerang Luhan-nya saat mereka memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Kris saat ia menyadari telapak tangan Luhan berkeringat. Saat itu mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hotel.

"Hmm.. ini pertama kalinya aku ikut denganmu keluar dan bertemu dengan orang – orang dari pekerjaanmu. Jadi..."

Kris mengecup kening Luhan dan mengelus rambutnya penuh sayang. "Jangan takut. Aku selalu bersamamu, ne?"

Luhan merasa mencair mendengar kata – kata manis Kris yang akan menenangkannya. Ia pun mengangguk dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kris.

Luhan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya tinggal disebuah mansion yang berada di ketinggian puluhan meter dari tanah. Menikmati keindahan kerlap kerlip lampu di malam hari. Memperoleh pakaian yang bermerk dan sebagainya jika ia tidak tinggal bersama Kris. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang menjual dirinya untuk mendapatkan yang seperti itu. Ia hanya menjalani hidupnya dengan sungguh – sungguh. Belajar ekstra keras saat berada di panti asuhan dan mendapat beasiswa masuk universitas. Lalu lulus dan bekerja sebagai perawat.

Pertemuannya dengan Kris terjadi dimalam hari saat ia pulang kerja. Awalnya Luhan ketakutan saat mendengar erangan tertahan diantara gang yang sempit. Namun semakin lama ia jadi tahu kalau suara itu adalah suara manusia. ia terkejut saat menemukan seorang namja yang mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang lengannya. Bajunya sudah dialiri darah dan bibirnya memucat. Luhan langsung menolongnya dan membawanya ke apartemennya yang kecil. Ia merawat namja yang ia temukan dengan sepenuh hati hingga namja itu sembuh.

Tapi siapa sangka kalau orang itu adalah ketua mafia Hongkong. Luhan terdiam dan ketakutan saat melihat banyak pria berpakaian serba hitam didalam kamarnya. Namja yang ia tolong sudah berdiri dan tersenyum padanya, lalu semua pria itu keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aaaa.. .." Luhan kesulitan bicara. Tapi namja yang ia tolong tersenyum manis.

"Namaku Kris. Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Luhan. Itu kan namamu?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku, aku akan membawamu ke Hongkong. Kau akan tinggal bersamaku."

Luhan terkejut. "Membawaku? Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku.. aku bekerja disini."

Kris tersenyum dan membaca kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Xi Luhan. Bekerja di Klinik milik dokter Kim sebagai perawat. Aku sudah mengajukan surat pengunduran dirimu beberapa saat yang lalu dan dokter itu tidak keberatan. Jadi kau tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain mengikutiku."

"K-kenapa melakukan ini padaku?" bibir Luhan bergetar. Ia takut akan dijual atau diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh orang ini.

"Jangan takut." Kris mendekat dan memeluk Luhan. "Aku hanya ingin membawaku bersamaku. Malaikat yang menyelamatkanku dari kematian. Aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang buruk padamu. Karena sekarang kau tidak aman lagi. Aku yakin musuh – musuhku sudah mengetahui tentangmmu. Karena sudah menolongku, mereka pasti akan membunuhmu."

Luhan yang terkejut berusaha melepaskan diri, namun rengkuhan Kris sangat kuat. Ia pun pasrah. "Kenapa begitu? Memangnya.. kau siapa Kris?"

Kris memegang pipi Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya. Kris tidak tahu kenapa ia merasakan keinginan yang begitu besar untuk memiliki namja bertubuh kecil ini. Bagaimana raut wajahnya yang khawatir saat Kris mengaduh kesakitan. Hangat nafasnya yang menerpa wajah Kris saat ia hendak menyelimutinya. Jarinya yang lembut saat mengoleskan obat dan membalutkan perban. Semua gerakannya membuat Kris frustasi.

"A..apa.. yang kau lakukan?" Luhan ingin marah. Tapi anehnya, jantungnya malah berdegup kencang.

"Aku baru saja mengecup bibirmu. Beberapa hari ini aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Lalu untuk jawaban pertanyaanmu yang pertama. Aku.. nama asliku Wu Yi Fan dan aku ketua mafia Dragon di Hongkong."

Mafia.. mafia.. Luhan merasa kepalanya berputar – putar. Kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan orang – orang yang jahat ini. Luhan tidak bisa berkata – kata lagi karena ia kehilangan kesadaran.

.

Saat tersadar, Luhan sudah berada dibawah langit – langit yang berbeda. Ia terkejut mendapati seorang namja duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum. Ia langsung terduduk. "Ini.. dimana?"

Kris tersenyum manis. "Dimansionku. Dan kita sudah tidak lagi di Korea."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

"Jangan kau lakukan itu. Aku juga ingin menggigitnya."

"Eoh?" Kris sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia langsung meraup bibir Luhan. Luhan masih mematung dan tetap menutup bibirnya. Kris menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dan namja itu mengerang. Kris langsung melesakkan lidahnya dan mencicipi rasa bibir Luhan yang begitu ingin ia rasakan. Ternyata memang _manis_, sama seperti yang ia perkirakan. Ia ketagihan dan terus terusan mengeksplor isinya. Apalagi lidah Luhan yang berusaha mendorong lidahnya terkesan seperti mengikuti permainannya. Andai Luhan tidak menepuk – nepuk dadanya, ia pasti tidak akan melepasnya.

"Kenapa kau.. melakukan ini padaku?" Luhan bertanya diantara nafasnya yang tersengal. Tapi jujur saja, ia menikmati ciuman tadi. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia mendapat ciuman manis seperti itu.

"Aku tertarik padamu."

Wajah Luhan memerah. "Tertarik? Aku hanya orang biasa.. aku.."

"Aku tidak peduli." Potong Kris. "Aku menginginkanmu. Suka atau tidak kau akan terus bersamaku dan tidak akan memperbolehkanmu keluar dari sini kalau tidak bersamaku."

Luhan terkejut mendengar perkataan Kris yang terkesan protektif.

"Aku tidak akan menjadikanmu seperti jenis pembantu, tidak. Aku ingin kau ada hanya untukku. Mengerti, maksudku?"

_Tidak tidak tidak.. _Luhan benci kenapa wajahnya terasa panas. Apalagi melihat seringaian Kris.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan menolak. Kalau kau sudah tenang, aku akan pergi. Tanyakan saja pada Song Qian kalau kau lapar dan berbagai hal lainnya. Cari dia di dapur."Kris menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir Luhan sebelum pergi.

Begitulah, Luhan akhirnya bersama dengan Kris. Namja itu tidak pernah memaksanya untuk melakukan hubungan fisik yang lebih jauh sebelum ia siap. Hingga suatu malam Kris kembali dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Luhan membantu memapahnya kedalam kamar. Ia mendengar Kris mengigau. Namja itu mengungkapkan betapa ia frustasi karena belum bisa mendapatkan Luhan sepenuhnya. Ia pun pergi ke klub dan mencari namja penghibur, namun tidak puas. Bayangan Luhan terus muncul, bahkan ia memanggil nama Luhan disana.

Luhan tertegun saat Kris terus memanggil – manggil namanya. Ia jadi tahu kalau ternyata Kris sangat menginginkannya. Luhan pun langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan tidur disamping Kris. Ia membangunkan namja itu dan saat Kris melihat keadaannya yang tidak dibalut sehelai benang pun, Kris langsung menyerangnya. Meski setengah sadar karena pengaruh minuman, malam itu Kris menyetubuhinya dengan lembut.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai," Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat Kris bicara. Mereka keluar dari dalam mobil hitam dan tidak sekalipun Kris melepas tangannya. Keringatnya semakin deras, apalagi ia memakai jas berwarna hitam, sama seperti yang dikenakan Kris. Berkali – kali namja itu membisikkan kata – kata agar ia bisa tenang.

Sebenarnya Kris tidak ingin membawa Luhan. Tapi karena orang yang ingin bekerja sama dengannya pernah belajar dikampus yang sama dengan Luhan, ia ingin menunjukkan _angel nya _agar orang itu terkesan.

"Kalau aku tahu kau merasa takut, aku tidak akan membawamu, Luhan."

Luhan jadi merasa bersalah. Ia pun tersenyum pada Kris. "Tidak apa – apa, sungguh. Aku hanya sedikit gugup. Tapi karena kau terus disampingku, aku merasa kuat."

Lagi – lagi Kris mengecup bibir Luhan. "Siap?" tanyanya sebelum membuka pintu tempat mereka bertemu. Luhan mengangguk pasti dan mereka pun masuk bersama – sama.

Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya yang didalam ruangan yang didominasi warna merah dan kuning itu, Luhan terperangah. Ruangan tempat mereka berbentuk lonjong. Dindingnya dihiasi berbagai ornamen indah. Dan disisi kiri dan kanan terdapat gambar naga yang besar. Gambar yang begitu menyeramkan namun terasa dekat dengan Luhan. Sebuah meja yang juga berbentuk bundar ada ditengah – tengah dan dikelilingi empat buah kursi. Dua disebelah kanan dan dua lagi disebelah kiri, berhadap hadapan. Dua buah kursi itu sudah diisi oleh dua orang namja yang sedang mengobrol. Saat melihat kedatangan Kris, mereka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan berdiri, lalu membungkuk pada Kris.

"Selamat datang, tuan Wu."

Kris hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia menarik tangan Luhan lalu duduk dikursi yang masih kosong.

"Selamat datang di Hongkong, Mr. Oh.. Bagaimana kesan anda saat tiba disini?"

Pria bertubuh tinggi yang berada dihadapan Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku suka."

"Bagus."

"Namja yang ada disampingku ini adalah Suho. Dia orang kepercayaanku."

Kris mengangguk. Lalu ia merangkul Luhan yang entah kenapa berubah jadi diam sejak mereka masuk. Seperti orang bisu. "Dan namja cantik ini adalah orang 'kepercayaanku'" Kris menekankan kata kepercayaan. "Aku membawanya karena dia pernah belajar dikampus yang sama dengan anda, Mr. Oh. Jadi kita bisa melakukan negoisasi dengan lebih tenang?"

"Oh.. belajar dikampus yang sama? Kebetulan sekali," Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan memilih untuk diam. Tubuhnya benar – benar gemetaran sekarang. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Sehun? Pria bejat ini muncul dihadapannya setelah ia berhasil bebas. Tapi ia sepertinya pura – pura tidak mengenali Luhan.

"Luhan?" Kris merasa ada yang aneh dengan namja ini. "Kau baik – baik saja?"

"N-ne.. aku baik – baik saja." Luhan tergagap. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Mr. Oh dan Mr. Suho.."

Percakapan basa basi mereka hanya sampai disitu. Kris sudah langsung masuk ke intinya. Beberapa pria berpakaian hitam masuk kedalam dengan membawa koper – koper besar. Saat mereka membuka isinya, hanya Luhan seorang yang terkejut. Obat – obat terlarang. J-jadi Sehun datang kemari untuk membeli ini? Luhan bisa melihat smirk menakutkan Sehun saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Setelah itu Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya diam saja menyaksikan bagaimana transaksi aneh itu berjalan. Mereka kembali keluar. Tapi sebelumnya, jantung Luhan hampir berhenti berdetak saat ia merasakan tangan Sehun meremas penisnya. Saat itu memang ada beberapa orang yang berdiri menghalangi pandangan. Luhan keluar dengan keringat yang mengucur deras.

"Apa mereka terlihat menakutkan?" Kris bertanya dengan khawatir karena Luhan terlihat kacau. Tapi namja itu hanya menggeleng. Kris memutuskan untuk diam dan mereka kembali ke mansionnya.

.

.

.

.

"Owh.. Luhan..." Kris menggeram sambil menjambak rambut Luhan. Kepalanya mendongak dan bibirnya terbuka. Ia tengah menikmati bagaimana hangatnya mulut Luhan yang sedang memberinya _blowjob._ Setelah sampai, Kris membuka jasnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Luhan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kemudian ia duduk dilantai yang dilapisi karpet tebal dan memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Kris yang panjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membuka ikat pinggang Kris dan celananya. Kris yang mengerti sama sekali tidak menolak. Ia tahu kemana arahnya. Kris mengangkat dagu Luhan dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Terpaut erat. Sedangkan jemari kecil Luhan sudah mulai mengocok kejantanan Kris.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, meniup – niup ujung batang Kris dan memberi sensasi memabukkan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Setelah itu, ia menjilati ujungnya berkali kali. Tidak puas, ia lalu menjilati seluruh batang yang mulai menegang itu. Dari ujung hingga pangkal, atau sebaliknya. Batang penis Kris sudah seluruhnya dibalut oleh saliva Luhan hingga terlihat mengkilat. Jemarinya berpindah dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. saat itulah Kris sudah tidak bisa menahan erangannya.

"Luhan.. ohh.. hmmm..." Jambakan Kris makin kuat. Luhan benar – benar mengerti bagaimana caranya memberinya kepuasan. Batangnya yang tengah dikocok dan _balls_ nya yang tengah digigit Luhan. _oh fuck_!

"Ngg..ngghhh.."

Luhan bergumam pelan saat ia mulai mengulum benda panjang itu. Lidahnya bergerak – gerak tidak tentu arah. Meski ia tahu kalau benda itu tidak akan muat didalam mulutnya, ia tetap berusaha memasukkan semuanya. Melahapnya dengan rakus. Luhan ingin melupakan kejadian yang tadi, saat Sehun meremas penisnya diantara banyak orang yang kebetulan tidak melihat kenakalan tangannya.

Sehun, Luhan tidak mungkin melupakan orang ini. Kingka dikampusnya. Seniornya yang jahat. Mengancam beberapa juniornya untuk memberinya kepuasan. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan karena orang tua Sehun adalah orang yang berpengaruh disana. Termasuk Luhan. ia salah satu korbannya. Sehun menyuruh orang – orangnya untuk mendekati Luhan. Luhan yang sudah mengerti berusaha untuk menghindar. Namun ia gagal. Sehun tetap mendapatkannya dan ia menjadi pemuas nafsu namja itu selama beberapa waktu hingga akhirnya Sehun bosan dan Luhan terbebas. Tapi siapa sangka mereka kembali bertemu dan terlihat jelas kalau Sehun masih ingin mengerjainya.

Karena ia merasa sudah menjadi milik Kris, Luhan ingin memastikan semuanya. Hati dan tubuhnya terpaut pada Kris. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk namja ini. Tapi kelakuan Sehun tadi benar – benar mengganggu.

"MMmmm mmm.."

Luhan mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya, memberi kenikmatan tak terhingga pada Kris. Ia terus melakukan itu sampai beberapa kali.

"Ugh..."

Kris merasa ia akan mecapai puncaknya. Dan ia pun melakukannya. Memuntahkan laharnya didalam mulut Luhan. Namun sebelum semuanya habis, ia menarik batangnya dan menyemprotkannya diwajah Luhan. sungguh, wajah Luhan yang belepotan terlihat sangat sexy. Lidahnya yang kecil menjulur untuk menjilati area mulutnya, menghabiskan seluruh sperma Kris. Jarinya mengusap wajahnya dan Kris hampir gila melihatnya. Ia hanya perlu mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan melemparkannya keatas ranjangnya lalu mendengar teriakan Luhan yang menjadi lagu kesukaannya.

.

.

.

"Kau mengenal namja tadi? Kulihat kau melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padanya." Suho berkata setelah mereka keluar. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Dia salah satu bekas boneka ku waktu masih kuliah."

Suho terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia menjadi milik si naga itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja aku kembali ingin merasakan tubuhnya."

Suho mengerti. Ia tahu betul bagaimana kebiasaan Sehun, sepupunya. Sehun adalah orang yang berambisi. Tidak puas hanya jadi penerus bisnis appanya yang bisa dibilang sangat sukses. Ia malah ikut menjelajahi dunia pasar gelap yang menjual obat – obatan terlarang hingga uang yang ia dapat berkali – kali lipat dari yang biasanya. Tidak seorangpun yang tahu tentang kelakuannya yang seperti itu selain Suho.

"Kau ingin merasakannya? Hell! Dia milik Kris. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu bagaimana kekejaman orang itu. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia baru saja membakar habis rumah orang yang membangkang padanya. Dia sangat berkuasa, Sehun. Jangan melakukan hal – hal yang aneh."

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan menghadap Suho. Sungguh, Suho merasa bergidik melihat ekspresi dan senyumannya. "Merebut benda yang jadi milik orang lain itu jauh lebih menarik, Suho."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

**Hi everyone... the SEXIEST girl in Luhan's eyes is back~~ **

**yuhuuu~ **

**Now I'm back with a new FanFict, KrisHan as the main character. My 2nd favourite OTP.**

**.**

**Are you waiting for 'Loving You'? Sorry gays. I need to fix something. You want a sexy scene, right? So, please wait.. **

**And... Review?**

**Mmmuach!**


End file.
